The Christmas Tale
by The Arena
Summary: Thus it was the month of christmas, and everwhere around the season could be found, though one man did not share the feelings there only comes once a year...
1. on the first day of christmas

A/N: Hello peeps!

So something new, though totally belated by now, but anywho, enjoy, the tale of the man whose illness not even christmas could cure.

oh right, i dont own naruto etc etc, and its rated m, why you will know later, and i hate them grammtics, so live with the flaws as it was a quickie anyway. :D

* * *

Thus it was the month of christmas, and everywhere you looked around you could smell and see the holiday spirit taking hold, young as old. Though one man, sitting in his office on the 11th floor of his building, wasn't affected at all by the joyful singing and merry dancing, no this man wasn't at all in the holiday mood.

Despite all of his employees had decorated and made the entire building shine with the holiday cheer, and all people from the lobby to the top was in the happy mood of this exact month there comes only once a year.

But for one Sasuke Urakawa, Christmas was not something out of the ordinary, other than his colleagues had to work hard to get the Christmas sale in house and him having to go to Osaka to help out there, as their branch was in dire need of help every year.

Or so he was told..

"Okay branch manager Urakwa, we are finished with the last of the reports from the Christmas sale this year, and the files have been placed on the desk at the conference room, so we will be going now if there isn't anything else we can help you with." His assistant, lovely Hinata Hyuuga asked, as she placed his cup of coffee on his table.

"no its fine Miss Hyuuga, you and the others have a good time" He turned and smiled at her, as she waved goodbye and left the office to go out with the rest of the staff to their favorite izakaya, which I could dare to say was in likewise merry mood this day.

Despite his age, a young man still only 35, Sasuke Urakawa wasn't someone to lean onto others when he was lonely, which was why he every year instead of going out with his subordinates, he would dwell on the status reports from sale and see where he could do better, and if the products had been selling as planned.

And when he was done with this dreaded task, he would late into the night, pack his bags and go home to his 4LDK, and sleep a few hours before getting up and go back to the office to talk to his higher ups and marketing director Neji, a man likewise struck by an illness not even Christmas could cure.

So when morning yet again came to Shinjuku Tokyo, and he would pass the Christmas tree at Shinjuku station when he walked towards the office, he could surely expect the yearly call from someone who was probably his only friend.

"Yes this is Branch manager Urakawa"

"SASUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!" this one friend was branch manager Kiba, of the Osaka branch of Glam Gossip cosmetics.

"Branch manager Kiba, how nice of you to call." Sasuke said, restraining the urge to pull the phone away from his ear, as his dearest friend had the habit of yelling into the electronic device from no further away than Osaka. Almost likely he didn't need the phone at all, he thought to himself bemused.

"oh don't give me that crap, I can tell you missed me you faggot" a smile tucked away in the nook of his lips and it was the only thing revealing just how much branch manager Urakawa indeed, secretly though, liked to talk to this overly excited dog.

"I can only say it's a pleasure as always Kiba." Kiba was likewise the only one he ever let honorifics and title slide with. Otherwise Sasuke was a polite man who respected status and personal relationship, which meant that even though he was a kind and polite man, he had never gotten close to anyone.

Not even the joyful Kiba, who despite his best effort every Christmas, had as of yet found someone who would fit the charcoal haired young man.

"oh fuck you Sasuke, you know I call your sorry ass every year, and besides, we just talked dirty two months ago.. remember?"

"I remember no such thing Kiba, as far as I remember we talked about the sales statistics."

"oh don't be such a drag Sasuke, and btw you know its not the real reason for me calling you… I want you to come down earlier this year, as I am out shitting with no ring to keep me afloat you know, and I even got a new assistant! So you will be fully serviced this year too! What do you say… branch manager Urakawa?"

Of course he could tell his best friend talked most outrageous as to spook his assistant standing beside him most likely, and he couldn't see the reason why not go down there to help, as his own department kept up with the sales as expected and he was scheduled to go there anyway.

"alright Kiba, I will go tonight, so be sure to pick me up." And he hung up on his friend, who on the other hand was more busy than usual now planning that Sasuke should come much earlier than anticipated.

"TONIGHT?! Oh my gawd! Naruto!" he yelled as he panicked looked to where his assistant had now run of to.

"yes sir?" somehow, never having an assistant before, made it so cool to have one now. He relished in the moment before he said.

"Sasuke is coming tonight and I need you to pick him up" he said, as he stuffed papers into his briefcase, and pointing at young Naruto with his phone in hand, already dialing up another number.

"Sasuke? You mean branch manager Urakawa?" the young assistant asked, surprised at the sudden change in schedule, though he was already familiar with the lack of same with his boss.

"yes, and I don't know when he will be here, so make sure you have on your phone for when he calls, then I will give him your number. Oh! And also, he despises name cards, so make sure you figure out how he looks so you can address him immediately, or he will be pissed." Kiba waved his hand for Naruto to leave, as he was already talking on the phone with someone else, while still sorting out papers he put in his briefcase.

The young assistant, surprised though not shocked, was now on a mission to find a photo of Urakawa, as all he knew was from what the girls said in the office. Though he did suspect that to be quite strange.

"… urakwa you say? He is a very strict man. I heard once he forced the entire staff to work 10 hours overtime to make a deal come through!..."

"… he is very handsome. He has black hair, and always wears the nicest suits.."

" … he never smiles.." one simply said.

".. even when he comes here and spends time with branch manager Kiba, he never smiles. Or that isn't true.. he never smiles from the heart. He only wears a business smile.."

The young man didn't know what to make of this branch manager Urakawa. Kiba had once told him about him when they had been eating barbeque.

".. you see.. urakawa is complicated. He was kicked out of the Uchiha firm 10 years ago, and started to work here.. He even changed his name. Before he was too an Uchiha, but his parents disowned him, and threw him out.. so in that way, its even more amazing that he does what he does today. Making it to branch manager on his own. "

At that time, Kiba had talked about this person with so much admiration that indeed, this Urakawa must not be a bad person.. surely he could only be good.

Evening came and Sasuke boarded the shinkansen headed towards Osaka, and began sorting out papers Kiba needed to be given first thing in the morning, and one thing young branch manager Urakawa hated was sitting still.

Through most of his life he had had to sit still. When his father preached to him about the importance of his grades, when he was lectured by sensei in school, when he was lectured by sensei at the kendo dojo, when he was lectured by his father at the company – through most of his life he had had to sit still and learn.

So he buried himself in piles of work, never seizing or stopping to catch a break. The young manager would then remember his fathers words, and the way they would still burn like cigarette against his delicate skin.

Yes young Sasuke was not only lost to the spirit of Christmas, he was lost to the spirit of love as well.

"Hey dickface, I have sent you the number to my secretary who is going to pick you up at the station, don't worry, he won't have a sign, because he knows what your pwetty little face looks like. Hahaha! Well and also he will drop you of at the usual hotel, because I don't have time tonight to meet up, as I have to get the rest of my report done before the deadline. But we will talk tomorrow"

Was what the young manager Kiba had said on the phone, before he had boarded the train from Tokyo, and though Sasuke liked the way things ran smoothely, he didn't like the idea of this secretary being degraded to a simple chauffeur.

He was afterall not that, and many times he had taken the cab himself to the hotel. But he suspected that it was because Kiba wanted to flaunt the fact that his branch was bigger and therefore could afford him one. Whereas the Tokyo branch was fairly new compared to Osaka.

Looking out and into the winter darkness passing him by, the former heir to the Uchiha Corp. pondered what the new year would bring.

Countless more miai's perhaps? Many had already been presented to him through his higher ups and people he knew. Indeed he could see why, as he was well of as a branch manager with a good financial support and good looks. His background was even good too, despite his attachments to it was torn.

"Next is Osaka, Osaka is the next station. Please remember.."

"oh this is me.." he thought as he gathered his things and left the train, walking outside the train station where he looked for the secretary, and he was very shocked to see a blond young man walking up to him.

"Mr. Urakawa?" He asked in perfect Japanese, which he didn't suspect as the young man looked like the foreigners working in his office building, who all spoke with an accent, or just plain English as their only mean of communication.

"yes, then you must be Naruto ?" he spoke with the most polite form of honoricfics, despite his social status was higher than the blond man, but then again, he always did have to speak polite to anyone as the social status might shift in the future, and then it was important to remember who your friends were.

But despite it being bitterly cold from the winter feeling in the air, promising small ice crystals falling from the sky within a short time, the secretary felt oddly warm.

As he saw branch manager Urakawa exit the station, he had noticed him immediately, and approached him without much thought of discretion. The manager looked nothing at all like what he had imagined, or seen a photo of.

The hair was pulled back with gel to perfection, and his long black trench with matching red scarf covered a likewise slick black suit with pure white shirt and dark grey tie. He looked like he could be a business man.. who at the same time worked with the yakuza.

He even held that kind of aura as walked towards him. His eyes never portraying more than sheer boredom at the most.

"I presume branch manager Kiba told you of my arrangements" he said as he walked over to the car and Naruto opened the door for him.

Even the car Kiba had hired for Naruto to get Sasuke in, was somewhat flashy, and matched his yakuza persona very well.

"yes he has." Naruto said, as he closed the door and loaded on the luggage and then got in to drive to the hotel.

On the way the blond noted in the back mirror, how the branch manager pulled out documents and sat with a pen to check them out. Sasuke's hand ran through the slick hair, messing it up and letting long bangs fall down from the neat sat hair – naruto unconsciously swallowed hard before he yet again had pay attention to the road to navigate through Osaka's tough urban life.

As they pulled in at the hotel, he helped the manager up to his room with his belongings, as Kiba would have yelled at him if he hadn't done so.

"Thank you Naruto. I appreciate that Kiba sent you, as I am rather tired and was glad that you could help me." Urakawa said, as he placed his bag onto a chair and pulled in his tie to loosen the collar of his white shirt.

It could have been because sasuke urakawa wasn't at all a person who neither believed in the spirit of Christmas nor the conception of love at first sight, but maybe it was exactly that or because Naruto Uzumaki was a person who loved Christmas and who believed in the fairytales there surrounded the whole concept of love.

But whatever reason it was that night, when the young secretary had said thanks and paid his goodbyes, he left with a burning sensation in his chest there hurt so much that it even surprised the young man, as he gasped for air.

Next morning the young man was yet again in front of the hotel to pick up the manager, who came walking out with his suitcase and trenchcoat flowing in a slow winter morning breeze.

"Naruto." He said most politely, and the young man enjoyed how his name rolled of in an accent not alike his own.

"Mr. Urakawa." He said likewise polite as he opened the door and soon set direction to the showroom the company had in Osaka, as he was briefed from Kiba that this was the place they spent most of their time when planning out new marketing strategies.

As they snailed through the daunting morning traffic, mixing the smell of traffic with that of vendors selling fresh food with the taste of Osaka Christmas, Sasuke took a second to relish being away from the usual streets in Shinjuku and the people who all to some degree either respected him too greatly and therefore sucked up to him or the people who gave a shit about the exact same thing.

Either way Osaka was a blessed visit and he was almost overjoyed that Kiba called him out earlier this year as well.

"Mr. Urakawa we are here" Naruto said, as he stopped the car in front of the 12 story building with glass façade that the Osaka division owned.

"thank you Naruto" the branch manager picked up his things and as soon as he got out he noted Kiba in his suit, there always to some level looked ruffled, like he had just woken up after sleeping in it – which then again wasn't that far of the target.

"SASUKEEE! Long time no see man! Welcome back, hope Naruto has treated you kindly, and didn't destroy your wonderful image of Osaka." Kiba said as he walked towards Sasuke with arms stretched out just waiting for the hug Sasuke always tried to avoid.

To fail.

"Manager Kiba, long time indeed, a whole year to be exact. And your kind secretary has treated me well, so you should worry or I might steal him in the future" as they talked and walked inside, leaving the blond man to attend to parking the car, they left the polite talk at the door as they entered.

"Why is he blond? Foreigner? And what is that accent? He speaks perfectly Japanese, but do I sense something else?" Sasuke asked as they sat down at the table in the conference room, leaving their trench coats with the young ladies at the reception.

"I cant hide anything from you, can I dickward?" kiba laughed as he scratched his brown messy hair. How he ever got away with that sloppy look was beyond him, but then again, the brunette did know how to make results.

"He's from Okinawa, or rather one of the islands there, and his parents are from America, but he is born and raised here in japan, which is why he doesn't speak English any better than the rest of us." Kiba pulled out a smoke from his pack and lit it before he opened his files and soon dozen of papers filled the table.

"I hate it when you smoke." Sasuke stated as he likewise pulled out papers upon papers, leaving no room on the table for their coffee.

"I hate it when you fart." Kiba said with a serious frown of his brow, leaving the smoke to dangle between his plum lips.

"I don't fart." The manager stated as he defiantly looked at Kiba, not at all happy with the accusation.

"yes you do. They stink like fucking roses too."


	2. on the second day of christmas

A/N: here is chapter 2 of this little christmas thing. not quite sure whether it is going to end at 4 or 5 chapters.. but oh well.. Hope you like it. it seems my plot keeps growing. sorry bout that, ideas keep popping up.

but enjoy. :D and oh yes. gramma will be used to feed my imagination.

* * *

They say Christmas is the season when people forgive each other, and everyone is just a little nicer than the rest of the year. So maybe that was the reason why Naruto this year, especially felt that the feeling of Christmas had settled quite near.

A warm feeling inside the heart, making it beat faster, maybe even skip a part?

So when a man loves Christmas as much as he, meets someone else who doesn't get the feeling there only comes this time a year, then how do you make them feel this special feeling of this wonderful winter cheer?

"mmmn… Kiba I said no." it was just a typical morning, just another usual morning in december in Osaka.

"oh sasuke stop your whining, I know it feels good." Like he had done the last week, the blond young secretary from Okinawa, had gone to pick up the Branch manager at his hotel, and brought him to the showroom downtown.

This leads us to where he was now; standing in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to run through the machine, so he could bring it to his boss, as the two managers usually took a cup of coffee each morning while sorting out the status reports from the sales departments.

"fuck no kiba, not there!" Sasuke's voice echoed through the slim wooden door, dividing the conference room from the stylish hallway.

"nnh! Sasuke goddamit sit still, I cant rub you like this!"

"I said no Kiba~ah !"

As the young secretary had done so many mornings in a row that it was close to become a habit, he now found himself standing in front of that door, the exact same door these peculiar sounds drifted from. His tray with coffee and donuts in hand, starting to shake ever so slightly.

"Fuck sasuke you are so tense! How do you do that!" by now Naruto of course did believe that it was weird how the two managers got along so well, as they were very different when it came to their personalities, and maybe these sounds could verify his suspicion.

He exhaled, and opened the door, only to look dumbfounded at branch manager Urakawa, who was leaning over the table while getting a back massage from his boss.

The tray almost left his hands in sheer shock, as of course this was not the situation he had imagined at all while standing in front of the door 30 seconds ago.

"c-coffee boss." He said, as he walked over placing the tray with shaky hands upon the table.

"thanks Naruto.." Sasuke said, as he pulled his hair back into its usual neat posture, and getting up from his position as Kiba finally lessened his killer hold upon his soar back.

"no problem " Naruto usually never was in the room when they discussed marketing strategies or new product lines, as he had prior engagements, but he lingered a little longer than usual today.

One could say that it was because he wanted to learn the trade, and watched how the pros did it, but someone familiar with that special feeling only starting deep within, would say it was this season warming his cold winter skin.

"look at this here, if we didn't waste money adding this procedure, but added the dca procedure instead we could save at least 10 % of the total margin for the sale in July"

"of course! If we shaved down the budget in may and raised the margin with 15 % later, then the overall budget for first quarter should increase. God. You are just brilliant sometimes Sasuke"

Some things were very simple tasks, like making the budget for Kiba's expenses, or planning out the meetings in coordination with the rest of the branch, but Naruto did have a huge amount of respect for Branch manager Urakawa.

He had made it on his own all the way to the top, and he could understand how. He worked. Always. Everytime the blond secretary eyed him, the manager was either talking on the phone with his office in Tokyo, talking with Kiba, sorting out papers, planning – non stop, he was always keeping busy, and maybe the only time he wasn't doing that, was probably when he was sleeping, because even during lunch he would sit and flip through the papers.

"shit sasuke I have to go a meeting in the headoffice, so you can just go to lunch while I am there, and if I am not back later, then just start on section two of the plan without me. The fuckers probably wanna start nagging about the budget again. Call me if you need me aight."

Kiba looked like a mess, after sitting all morning working numbers over with sasuke, who Naruto had only seen with unruly clothes oh once or twice.

One time being in the car, when he had picked him at the train station, and the second was a few days ago when he had taken of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, while running a hand through his dark hair, freeing it from its neat posture.

He had then pulled an all nighter, and he and kiba was chewing up numbers and spitting out a dozen reports about it.

But today he looked posh, and as always a bit of yakuza, and a bit of business. The devils lawyer perhaps?

Smoothe, sensual and just the right amount of what you might call mischief. He really was a rolemodel, as he always presented himself composed and collected, and he treated everyone kindly. Spoke with the ladies in the reception with that smile of his, and handled every problem coming his way with the same cool attitude and tact.

"well I might as well step out for the time being.." the manager stated to himself, as he collected the papers in a pile to sort out later. He was good at having a continuous pile of papers always marked "to review later", which he used to take home and sort out before going to bed.

"Naruto will you join me for lunch?" he asked, as the secretary sat behind a desk and put in numbers for his boss' budget.

"Sure." He wasn't sure what how to answer without Sasuke noting his excitement too much, so somehow it came out sounding indifferent and as if he couldn't care less.

Though Sasuke didn't seem to take any of it to heart, as he just smiled his usual smile, and all cool and collected asked for his coat at the reception, and took it on with almost one swift movement there seemed to go by Naruto's eyes as in slow motion.

"shall we?" he asked as the stoned figure of the secretary just stood stupefied with his coat only half on.

"y-yes!" the excitement shined too much through, he thought as they walked down the street, not aiming for any specific restaurant.

"Naruto, I hope you don't mind that we dine at a favorite place of mine. I always eat there when I am in Osaka." The manager said, his beautiful face portraying a soft and one could say hidden smile, like a live version of Mona Lisa.

"Of course." He wasn't too sure he could eat anything anyway, as he felt himself getting all sweaty from being so tense and nervous, and that was despite it being winter even!

"ah this is it." Naruto stopped before walking in, not even noting which direction they had walked in, making it almost, though not entirely, impossible to walk back on his own.

The sign over the entrance said "Uncle's pub" which suggested what he thought it did; a small local restaurant serving various kind of food, though mainly okonomiyaki, which was also what they got.

The place was small, but not tiny or cramped. It had an old tv stuck at one corner, playing sumo from the local network, and the place overall just looked like something there had been stuck like that since forever.

"Ohh if it isn't Urakawa! Long time no see, you here on business again I presume?" The owner of the pub asked as he began to find the ingredients for making their food, despite Naruto not recalling ordering any yet.

"Uncle, nice to see you again. Yes I am here on business, as someone got to work." He laughed as he sat down at the huge hot spot there covered the entire front panel.

Naruto sat down too, looking at the manager with wonder more than anything. So far he had never laughed like that, and even if his boss had thrown a stupid joke or just being like he usually was, the manager never laughed quite like now.

It was magical to witness.

"oh this is my associate, Naruto. He is helping me a great deal with my work." Sasuke said to this person, who he just called uncle for some reason.

Yet again Naruto looked dumbfounded at him.

He was being praised, by sasuke? His cheeks began to burn at the idea that none other than manager urakawa had just praised him. He could live long hearing just that.

And the way it like music formed itself from those thin lips – he suddenly felt the need to drink, but knew it was better not to when working.

Also because he was a really embarrassing when intoxicated. He could ramble on about his innermost thoughts, which had landed him a couple of equally awkward mornings, where he in his naked glory had to sneak out of an apartment or two.

He sighed and buried his face in his palms for a couple of seconds. This was most definitely a secret the manager could never know about, he would rather die than telling him that.

"here you go my friend, a no fish, extra bonito flavored okono with lots of sauce, enjoy." Uncle smiled, planting a cup of sake at each of their plates.

"you remembered. Thanks a lot, I love your food so much uncle. Itadakimasu" Sasuke said, as he took a slice of the okono upon his plate, and began eating.

Naruto blinked as he saw the okono covered in bonito flakes, standing in front of Sasuke. It was weird knowing the manager had tastebuds this unique, as his okono was just the regular version, which surprised him even further as he hadn't even ordered.

"oh you have to try Naruto. Uncle makes the best okonomiyaki on the planet. Just by looking at the person he can tell what they like in their okono. " Sasuke said, his lips tainted with the slightest bit of sauce.

…."_I wanna eat you, manager_"… he thought as he looked at Sasuke, before he had to turn his attention to the food.

He was living here in Osaka, and actually wasn't all that super fond of okono, but now that the manager had gotten him the food, he figured he had to eat.

Adding a slice to his plate, Naruto began to eat, and surprisingly he loved it. The cook, or Uncle as he was known as, had hidden an egg inside its center, and just like that, Naruto became an instant fan.

He loved the taste the egg added to almost anything. Its moist yet firm taste was like a bit of heaven when he ate, and Uncle had figured it out just by looking.

The man was a genious.

"I am amazed." The blond finally stated as he finished his first piece in an alarming pace.

"I know, he is really good at making them, but even better at making them the way you like it without telling. I first came here.. I believe it was 4 years ago, with Manager Kiba of course, and we actually found it by coincidence, and I have come here ever since. It is one of the few places I tend to eat at more than just once in a while"

Manager smiled at Naruto as he explained how he and kiba once had gotten in here in a more than drunken state, and despite them being so hung over, Uncle could still tell what they craved for.

The man was a crystal ball.

"you and boss seem to be good friends, doing many things together." The young man finally said, poking to his last piece of okono.

There was a pause where the manager didn't speak, or look at him, but just at his empty plate before placing the chopsticks there.

"manager Kiba is the only one who did not try to fool me." He said, stating it in a low, almost delicate voice.

Naruto suddenly felt the blush heat his cheeks again, as the manager seemed to be somewhat unwilling to talk about Kiba, and it made him awfully embarrassed to even have asked him such a question.

"I am sorry Manager Urakawa, it wasn't.. I mean.."

"its fine Naruto. But let's eat, as we should be getting back soon." Sasuke said, giving him a gentle warm smile, making the feeling of embarrassment less.

As they walked back, Naruto talked about how he had never seen that place before despite him having walked this area thin in search of other things.

"well it is gem hidden in the garbage you could say." Sasuke said, as they entered the showroom again, handing his coat to the young ladies behind the counter.

"if you will have me excused Naruto, I need to tend to the project." The older man said, before he nodded a polite goodbye to the secretary.

Naruto saw the back of Manager Urakawa disappear behind the wooden door again, before he moved and tended to the numbers on his computer he had been working on earlier.

Something about the manager seemed to lure him in even if he tried to struggle against it, because his experience told him that it was never good to mix pleasure and business.

"I can see you have been eyeing the manager.. but I might as well tell you it's a lost cause." A young blond girl said, as she leaned over the screen dividing his cubicle from hers.

"I wasn't eyeing him Ino!" Naruto said, his voice almost panicking as if he had been caught with his pants down.

"oh come on, I know he is exactly your type." Ino said, as she winked at him over the wall divider, her long hair dangling down on his side.

"and what do you think my type is, since you so openly declare that he is just that" Naruto said in mock, his fingers stopping from putting in numbers.

"oh he is, tall, built but not overly built…he has dark hair.. he has a cold demeanor, which I don't understand you like at all… and usually they wear suits. You seem to be a sucker for suits, but cant say I blame you."

All these of course applied to the manager, but Naruto wasn't really convinced of Ino's statement.

"that's the manager yes, but its not my overall type." Naruto stated, feeling rather confident about it.

"oh are you sure, because I think we should examine the previous men in your life.. there was that there artist, Sai, who was EXACTLY like that.. then there were that there other office guy from T co. in Kyoto, who I might say was a huge dickhead, and then there were that guy.. you know.." she said flipping her hand up and down as if trying to jog her memory.

"Keisuke?" Naruto said, knowing full well where this was going.

"yes! No.. wait.. you were with keisuke too? Keisuke from the division account?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"I was, but only once! And I was …drunk." The secretary wasn't all too fond of that exact memory.

"oh I didn't know.. but his name was.. oh it doesn't matter, the guy who was a gartner. You know, the built guy who looked like a fucking greek god." That was probably the only guy Naruto had been in relationship with who had taken the position as pitcher, as he otherwise hated to be the receiver, but in the end he had been in a relationship with him for over a year.

"Seiichiro." He said, feeling a little down remembering the guy in question.

"yea! Exactly! That guy! Why you ever stopped going out with him I don't understand.. despite him being gay, I would have gone out with him.." Ino said, before sighing at the image of the guy and sitting down on her chair again in her own cubicle, resuming her report.

Naruto had also many times wondered why they didn't work out. Seiichiro was a pretty normal guy, who worked as a landscape architect, and he had met Naruto one day, when the blond had stopped up in front of an exhibition in the park, where local architects had their work displayed.

And he had stopped at his. It had been daring and full of all too vibrant colors, and there was a sort of nostalgic feeling to it, like the flowers in Okinawa. The flowers his mother used to grow.

Seiichiro had seen him standing there and decided to talk to him, as he didn't seem to move away from the piece. And before he could remember anything else of useless importance, they had slept together.

Their bodies felt like they had known each other for the longest time; the sweet spots he liked to be licked at, the way Seiichiro would kiss his skin, everything.

Why they hadn't worked out was more their surroundings interfering than it was lack of love he guessed.

Seiichiro had gotten the chance to work at this huge firm in California in the US, and Naruto couldn't leave as his intern wasn't over and if he did then there wasn't any job for him to get, as half an education is like none at all.

"I will support you, you know I will. With the new job I will get lots of requests, and the more I do the more my reputation will grow.. we can start a life together and even get married."

It was like and absurd thought of childish dreams. Them getting married?

… oh how sweet that would be.

"Sei.. I cant. You know why, and even if could come, would you really stop having a dream of real family? You could have one, you could start one over there.. start a fresh." Naruto's tears had been endless the day Seiichiro left.


	3. on the third day of christmas

A/N: it keep spiralling bigger and bigger.. started simple and cute. suddenly became incredibly detailed and complicated, and keeps on getting bigger.. oh well. enjoy.

* * *

Sometimes the heart of Christmas seems hard to find, but it just happens that it's not forgotten, just hidden away deep in the mind. Like all stories of gnomes and elves of old, the story of the heart is long and takes time to be told.

So when someone opens the book, where Christmas time belongs, you must remember that it is glowing like a warm summer sun, and you must listen to it carefully like one of the Christmas songs.

Because sometimes the meaning is not in the words, or even in the lines in between, no sometimes the meaning only shows, when everything in its entirety can be seen.

As usual the secretary of the Osaka branch manager was standing in front of branch manager Urakawa's hotel, waiting for said person to walk through the doors and over to the car.

Though as habit had it that didn't seem the case this exact morning.

He bask his hands against his arms, trying to keep warm, as the trench coat didn't seem to do the trick this December morning – and who was he to complain, when Tokyo winters were that much colder.

Tokyo winters which the manager surely were more used to.

Just as he was about to call up to the room and ask if the manager had already left, as if anything that would be the case, but instead his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Naruto I am awfully sorry, it seems I have overslept. If you need to get going then I will get to the office myself." He could hear the subtle embarrassment there tinged the manager's voice, as if this had never happened to him before.

"oh its fine manager Urakawa, I believe I cannot return to the office without you, manager Kiba will definitely kick me." He said, feeling his cheeks burn slightly, as he heard a soft moan in the phone, indicating that the manager was contemplating the matter.

"haha I can understand your reasoning. Very well… if you will be so kind to wait in the lobby, I will see to it that I will be down shortly" he hung up, and the blond young man walked inside the hotel lobby, the portiere opening the door as he did so.

10 minutes passed and the manager came down, and even still he looked so fresh and crisp. His suit slick and slender against his tall frame – but as he ran a hand at the side of his neat put hair, it was evident that an order of sleep deprivation had made his looks this morning not as impeccable as seen any other morning.

"Good morning Naruto. I feel very much ashamed that you had to bear witness to such an irresponsible behavior from your senior." Sasuke said, his cheeks burning a little with evident humility, but the young secretary just assured him.

"I have already phoned Manager Kiba and told you came a little late as to sort out important matters concerning the project, and he told me that it was quite fine as he had to speak with head office this morning."

The manager looked at him with a lifted a brow and a delicate smile unfolding upon sweet thin lips.

"is that so, well then maybe we should get going now that the 'matters' have been taken care of, shall we?" He could not believe that the young blond man had lied just like that to save his face from manager Kiba, though he knew that his friend wouldn't care less even if he was late, as he always said.

"_you might as well take a damn vacation! You work all bloody year, and you even get in first and leave last, so maybe for once you should try and sleep in late, just to shake things up a bit. Maybe even get a new haircut."_

But the leader in him told him to put up a good image towards his juniors, but not only his own self-conscious told him to - Because he couldn't count the numbers of times his father had preached to him that he needed to be conscious of his outward image.

The slightest slip up was something the newspapers ate like Santa eating cookies and milk Christmas eve – in large quantities and fast.

He hated his father for his mandatory lessons of social status, but was likewise thankful he had learned something worthwhile in that rigid place he once had the distinct pleasure of calling home.

As they drove to the showroom, the manager could only feel utter disgust with himself. The sole reason that he woke late today was that he had over indulged himself. He had simply felt worn out and pent up at the same time, and he was sure the reason in fact was that it had been a good decent month or two since he had sex.

So as money never was a problem for the manager, he had done as many lonely men do – he had bought warmth, warmth of another person in his bed.

It wasn't exactly a decent thing to declare, but he had no intention either way to find a partner. Work had kept him busy, and he wasn't exactly the person who would fall in love in any young lady the seniors might try and set him up with.

And the reason for his absence at the usual time this morning was his brilliant idea to go to a bar last night to get pampered by the youth there.

**Flashback**

"why I even do this I can't understand…" he muttered to himself. As he walked with firm footsteps towards the sign, standing as navigation to the staircase leading down to the shop lying snug in between other facilities of same nature.

It had been yet another long day, where he felt that this certain part of the project had been giving him trouble – even frustrating he would dare to say with an annoyed frown.

He walked down the stairs and inside the shop, which doors were already displaying the sort of ambient the place seemed to represent.

"welcome to Garcon sir." The young man said, smiling at him in a way there made his entire face light up. It was heartwarming, and he could understand why this particular young man was placed at the door.

"is this your first time here? If so, then may I suggest that you choose whoever catches your eye. The boys this evening are displayed here, and the fee are standard and are set at 10.000 for one hour, so how long shall I write you up for sir?"

The manager scouted the walls, and first he wasn't sure what he preferred – usually he liked to be the neko, but sometimes he also liked to have a neko, and that was despite he looked very masculine compared to many of the cute boys on these pictures.

And then his eyes stopped completely.

"how peculiar.." he noted to himself, as his charcoal eyes stopped at a picture of a blond young man, though he did not have the same whisker like markings on his face, nor did he seem to be as built as far as he could see – but indeed he looked exactly like Naruto.

"ah I see you are looking at Menma. Shall I call on him for you sir?" the young man asked as he admired the fine chiseled features of the business man in front of him.

"yes, yes you may. And please book him for the night." He said, pleased with this weird discovery of his. It would seem that it wasn't such a bad idea indeed to get himself pampered this evening, especially when it was someone he suddenly had a growing interest in.

He was being led through the shop, pass small cozy enclosures where likewise other business men and other people sat, and got comfortable with the beautiful youth.

"this way sir, we have a private room for you." The young boy opened the door into a room, where a big round sofa were placed, piled upon it loads of pillows and in front of it a long mahogany table with a vase of fresh roses.

He walked inside and heard the door close behind him, and as he was about to turn, he saw the blond young man stand in front of him.

It was startling at how much he looked like the secretary and how his blue sky eyes were the exact match to the others.

"welcome sir. Let me take your coat, so we can get comfortable." He turned and let the youth take of his coat and place it upon a soft armchair placed by the door.

The young man then took his briefcase and just as their hands met, and the manager locked eyes with the blond, he noted how the boy blushed endearingly and bit his lip cutely.

He then sat down upon the soft sofa, and almost sunk into the soft cushions there seemed to engulf him entirely – but his eyes never left Menma.

It was like listening to sirens, the way his eyes was drawn to the delicate figure of the boy. He wasn't wearing the usual clothes a garcon boy wore, but instead a deep v-neck blouse there revealed most of his bare chest, and likewise skinny jeans there highlighted his slim figure and small butt.

He sat down besides the manager, and gently pushed Sasuke back so he leaned against the back of the sofa, feeling how the young boy leaned against him.

A hand slowly undid his tie, pulling at the striped item, while his hand twirled it a bit.

"I could give you the menu card telling what our drinks and snacks of the house are, but I think that would spoil the fun, so let me kindly tell you instead." Sasuke looked at the blond whose hair smelled sweet like cherry flowers in full bloom.

His blond hair was longer than that of Naruto's and reached just his cheekbones, and as he spoke the manager noted a little beauty mark just under his right eye, enticing him even further into the spell the boy seemed to cast upon him so effortlessly.

He acted upon instinct as his hand cupped Menma's cheek and his thumb ran across the mark, and the boy looked up at him with his wonderful big eyes.

"we have… champagne, Le Reumallion, it's a nice and.. sweet.." Menma's hand there had played with the tie, now rested on his chest, and he looked at the manager as if asking for permission to get even more 'comfortable'.

The manager had many times thought about why the young men were in this line of business, as he didn't think of it as a proper job – you weren't guaranteed a future where things didn't change, more likely you were assured that they would change.

With a future based on your looks, were a risky one - if one at all.

He leaned in and kissed the blond on his beauty mark, making a light and delicate moan dripple of his plum lips, while he felt Menma unbuttoning his top buttons of his steel grey shirt – soft fingers grazing in under soft cotton and touching his warm skin.

"I would very much like the Verné du Rouge.." he whispered against his cheek, letting warm air ghost against Menma's skin, making the other writhe a little against him – a feeling he could only say was warmly welcome.

The blond let his fingers slide down the manager's chest as he got up and called the reception for their order. As he hung up, he didn't turn around, but instead tuned the lightning to be a little softer, and as he finally did turn, he looked not so much as a shy kitten – but more like a prowling tiger; sensual in its movements, but deadly if you didn't keep an eye on it.

As he walked towards Sasuke, he let hands slide down his body, slowly caressing the various kinds of fabric running underneath soft skin. He gently lifted up his shirt, revealing smooth skin underneath and as he walked closer he sat down on the sofa upon his knees and began a little show for the manager.

These young men who all had this kind of job, he could sympathize as to why they did it – money was good and many were studying in college and needed some money, so it wasn't unlike in this kind of trade that a man such as he, would buy them for themselves exclusively or just secure their future economically.

And indeed these thoughts had run through his head many times, as he just by being there showed the clear sign of not having any intention of getting married or settle down to start a family. He had money, and nobody to spend them on – no wife, girlfriend or boyfriend even, so why not help the boys who needed it.

He moved his hands well, trained in the art of seducing, knowing well how his movements looked, how his body moved – it could be that he studied dance, or art.

He had met many youths who studied exactly that, and it seemed, through his own experience, that the ones who did study art, was more self-aware. More aware how their moans might sound, their body writhe or more aware of how a gesture, a touch or even a look could entice or anger.

It seemed that they don't felt like the prey, but more like the hunter – it was what made it fun most of the times.

The bottle of fine aged champagne was placed upon the table, and never once did the boy placing it there disrupt the mood or letting them even know his presence. A skill hard to acquire he must admit.

"now tell me sir, what may I call you this evening? A man with a sophisticated taste such as you, must surely have an elegant name." Menma asked, his voice betraying no emotion of doubt, embarrassment or fear of rejection, no he was well trained in what he was doing.

"Sasori." He had learned firsthand that it would prove best to use a faux name, as gossip usually had a way of finding even the smallest crooks and crannies – and Sasori was more a tribute than a taunt to his old school friend, who he might dare say was the reason to his current situation.

"Sasori hmm? Then… Sasori, how do you want your night to unfold? "

**Flashback end.**

Thinking about it made the bubbles of aged champagne reemerge in his head and he felt slightly dizzy. Honest to god, it had been ages since he last had sex, but even longer since he had dared to bring one home. They would always prove to be more expensive and not worth the trouble.

But he got lured in, and they had been at it like fucking rabbits in spring, until he fell asleep with the blond lying next to him all cute and cuddled up.

Which was now why he had a hard time facing the secretary who looked exactly like the boy lying in his bed, and that was also the reason why he felt even more embarrassed than usual about this whole affair.

If one could die of shame and dig a hole, then he would attempt it.


End file.
